


[Podfic] This Body Is Someone

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: A pair of spectacular vegan Fluevogs encrusted with ethically-mined Canadian diamonds is on display at the Canadian Consulate, and Frannie is taking point when it comes to protecting them during a party -- and it's the night of her 18-month anniversary with Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Body Is Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julii_wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julii_wolfe/gifts).



> Julii_wolfe, I hope you enjoy this! : )

Podfic length: 27 m 37 s.

[Click through](https://www.box.com/s/fvhjbedrjcyal9xr1mau) for download or streaming.


End file.
